


Coda zu 4.10

by Rodo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, das nach dem Gespräch am Ende von Episode 4-10 (Heaven and Hell) spielt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda zu 4.10

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für [shendara](http://shendara.livejournal.com/) im Rahmen der Wünsche-Wochen auf [ficathon_de](http://community.livejournal.com/ficathon_de/). Betagelesen von [sevil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sevil/pseuds/sevil)

Sam und Dean schwiegen sich an und nippten an ihren Bieren, während jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Dean war in Gedanken immer noch in der Hölle, und Sam versuchte sich vorzustellen, was sein Bruder durchgemacht hatte, bis er bemerkte, dass seine Flasche leer war. Er blickte zu Dean hinüber.

„Dean?“

„Hmm?“

„Wollen wir los?“, fragte Sam vorsichtig.

Dean blickte erschrocken auf und nickte dann zögerlich, bevor er sich ächzend von der Motorhaube des Impala abstieß und dann entschuldigend über das schwarze, glänzende Metall strich.

„Wohin dieses Mal, Sammy?“, erkundigte sich Dean gekünstelt fröhlich.

„Wyoming. Ein böser Geist in einem Hotel.“

  
_Ende_


End file.
